


Tony's Bad Day

by ToraResa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a bad day and is hiding in his room. His boyfriend comforts him. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Bad Day

                I wiped a frustrated hand across my face as I blinked back tears. This day had turned out horrible and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. I was frustrated, tired and it seemed as if everyone was against me. I had been yelled at multiple times, ordered to do something I knew was completely stupid, almost blew myself up doing said stupid thing, and was fighting almost constantly with Clint and Steve. For one day it was just too much.

                I flopped down face first on my bed and tried to take some calming breaths which weren’t working too well. Lost in my battle with my emotions I didn’t hear the knock on the door or it open moments later. Loki sat on the bed next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

                “What’s wrong Darling?” Loki asked gently. I rolled over slightly and looked up at my boyfriend with red eyes.

                “I’m just having a horrible day.” I gave him a forced smile. “Let’s just say if I wasn’t a guy I would be crying.” I buried my face in the bed and took some more deep breaths feeling Loki slowly stroking my back.

                 Loki laid down beside me, rolling me over to face him and wrapping his arms around me. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly as he stroked my back.

                I buried my face in his neck and held him close. “It was just a lot of things at once. Fighting with Clint and Steve, getting yelled at, being told to do stupid stuff and getting blown up.” I clenched my fingers in his shirt.

                I felt Loki’s arms tighten around me as he pulled me closer to him. He growled quietly. “Do you want me to have a… talk with them?” He held me close to him and I could feel the growl vibrating his chest.

                I held him tight against me and gave a small smile. “No. Its okay.” I nuzzled against his neck. “What would I do without you Princess?” I was no longer fighting back tears but I was still upset.

                He stroked my back gently as he held me. “You’d find someone else. You are the most loving and love worthy person I’ve ever met.” He continued to stroke my back. I clung onto him tightly, unable to think of my life without him in it.

                “That’s probably true but I’m better off with you.” I looked up at him and smiled. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

                He gave me a big smile and kissed my forehead. “I don’t know how all your fan girls feel about that.” I couldn’t help but laugh at that as I pulled him close to me and kissed his neck.

                “You are amazing Loki. Only you can make me laugh when I feel like crying.” I smiled brightly up at him.

                The smile on his face made my stomach flip even though we had been together for a month now. “You are quite amazing yourself darling.” He kissed my forehead gently and kept stroking my back.

                I smiled at him and cupped his face gently. As I looked at him I felt all the bad parts of the day fade away and I felt warm and comfortable and most of all happy. I knew then that I loved the man infront of me. I kissed him chastely on the lips as I stroked his cheek with my thumb before looking at him seriously.

                “I love you Loki.” When he froze I felt my stomach tie up in knots. “I know its really early to say it and its okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just wanted you to know.” I gave him a nervous smile before looking down and focusing on his shirt. I was freaking out but I was trying to look calm.

                I was so focused on his shirt that I jumped when he cupped my face and tugged my face up so I was looking at him. He was smiling so brightly I felt my heart do flips. “I love you too Tony. With all my heart.”


End file.
